Together At Last
by ilovevampires479
Summary: One-Shot about Jack and Rose. They are both alive but don't know that ther other one is dead. Yes Jack lives, it's been done before... But who doesn't love Jack? (If you don't, you are weird.) Please read & reveiw!


Together At Last

**A/N: Hey guys, I just thought I'd write this one-shot 'cos I love Titanic and I hate that Jack dies *sob sob*.**

**Rose's P.O.V**

I sit on a beach and look up to the setting sun, today is the 14th of April, 1913. One year ago, titanic hit the iceberg and I was with Jack. Here I am in Santa Monica, the place where we would go together, alone. As I watch the sun go down, I think of all the things we did and what we could've done. I wish he were here, with me.

I walk up to a pub and buy a beer. My eyes water as I think of Jack and the things we would do. Well, here I am Jack, drinking cheap beer in Santa Monica.

"You alright Miss?" the barman asks.

"Yeah," I reply, "I was just thinking about the Titanic."

"Okay," he says, "if you need anythin' just ask."

I nod and he goes to serve other customers. This time last year, I was having a great time with Jack, until we hit the iceberg. I scream in my head, why did he die!?

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I walk slowly to my favourite pub, watching the sun go down. Rose and I were going to come here, but she's dead and I'm alive. I checked the survivors list three times! There was no Rose Dewitt-Bukater there.

**_Flashback_**

_I woke up in the Carpathia with a confused thought. Where was I? What was going on? And then I remembered._

_ "Rose," I said, "where is she?"_

_ "Are you okay son?" a lady asked._

_ "Yeah," I replied, "have you seen Rose? Rose Dewitt-Bukater?"_

_ "Sorry son," she said, "name doesn't ring a bell"_

_ "Oh," I said._

_ "I can give you the survivors list," she said, "you can see if her name is there."_

_ "Yes please!" I almost yelled, "thank you."_

_She gave me a list and, after checking it three times there was no Rose Dewitt-Bukater. Tears form in my eyes, she's dead! Why! I wished I could take her place! The kind lady gave me a pat on the shoulder and left me to my thoughts._

**_End of Flashback_**

I buy a few beers in the pub and down the first in one gulp. I see a curly redhead on the other side of the bar. For a moment I think about going up to see if she's Rose but it's pointless, every redhead I see, I check if they're Rose. I've had no luck so far. I look down to blink away the tears.

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V**

I look over to the other side of the bar, that young man really looks like Jack. I look away, I don't want to think about him. I walk outside and sit on a bench.

"Oh Jack," I cry, "why did you die!"

"But Rose," a voice behind me says, "I am alive!" I turn around and see him. My Jack!

"Jack," I whisper, "I thought you were gone!"

"I thought you were gone!" he says, "and here you are."

"I missed you," I reply, "I love you!"

"I love you too," he kisses my forehead; "there hasn't been a day I haven't thought of you since titanic."

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Rose is alive! Rose is alive! My heart is pounding, I missed he so much! I love her!

"So," I say, "what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm," she says, "I just want to spend time with you and catch up." She leans up and kisses me!

"Maybe we should go inside?"

"Okay!"

* * *

**_Seven Years Later_**

Rose and I got married on the second anniversary of the titanic crash. Eight months later, a beautiful baby girl was born. Her name is Josephine. She has my hair and eyes but her mother's voice and beauty. I love them both!

"Mummy!" Josie screams, she runs up to me, "Daddy!"

"Hey darling," Rose says, "how was school?"

"It was great!" Josie screeches, "I made lots of friends!"

"That's great," I say, "what are their names?"

"Well," she says, "Carrie and Anya are my best friends but I've made others as well." She grabs our arms and drags us to two girls.

"Mummy, Daddy," she begins, "this is Carrie and this is Anya." She points at the girls. Rose and I have a chat with the parents.

At home, Josie goes on and on about what she did but I don't get tired of hearing about her day, she makes me happy, as does Rose.

Later, in bed, I think about the two most wonderful girls in the world and how lucky I am to have them both. I smile and think of the amazing life ahead of me!

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please review and give me ideas for other stories. Do you think I should make it longer than a one-shot! All comments welcome!**

**_ilovevampires479 xxx_**


End file.
